


A Look Past Death

by ToxicAngel13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: Time... One never has enough of it in the end, unless you happen to Commit Suicide by the Occulus to save the men you love. Second Chances are just a thought away, and when your loved ones need you that thought isn't hard to make. Coming back to the broken remains of what was left after your Death... That was harder. Leonard had his work cut out for him for sure.





	A Look Past Death

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm having major writer's block, so I'm posting loads of Fics in hopes that them getting feedback inspires me. All of these were already written, living on my hardrive, and besides my own re- reading pleasure they were not being appreciated, or commented on. I Haven't given up on any of my stories, just need a little boost.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is My first work in this fandom. Expect some inconsistencies in character voices, setting layouts ect as a familiarize myself with them. I will be editing this often as I do this.
> 
> Edited 7/6 to expand some areas and try to better explain other noted trouble ones.

       Sitting alone in the quiet of his room was almost calming to Mick. Almost. Leonard was still dead, and he was still avoiding Palmer unless he couldn't help but interact with him, which meant calm wasn't something he would be finding anytime soon. There was a decidedly unladylike snort from the doorway that broke the quiet he had surrounded himself with and Mick looked up from the jacket he had been staring at to see Sara. The blonde assassin was looking at him like he was an idiot, which wasn’t anything new. Apart from one member of thier team they all took shots at his intelligence. Palmer just looked at him sadly, clearly remembering what life was like before Snart had gone and gotten himself killed. He’d tried defending Mick a couple times, but Mick always lashed out at him, pushing him away. Because Palmer had been going to sacrifice his life before Mick had taken his place… before Snart had taken his, and the genius kept on putting himself in situations that he could be killed in. Making Snart’s sacrifice look like a damn joke. Mick grunted at the woman, before taking a drink of his beer.

      “Ah. What did I do wrong now blondie?” He asked, not really caring what her response would be but wanting to get this over with so the quiet of his room would be returned since he didn't see her going anywhere without having her say. She rolled her eyes stepping into the room more fully, crossing her arms as she did.

      “If you keep acting the way that you do towards Ray, you’re going to loose him just like you've lost Snart. Ray… he’s just as broken as you, and he’s crumbling because he can't deal with this on his own. I thought when you gave him Snart’s gun it was going to be a turning point for you both. That you were smart enough to grab back part of what Snart dying shattered. But I was wrong. Snart… he wouldn’t be happy with you and you know it.” She said, her voice soft and accusing as she brought up the one subject everyone had been ignoring. His avoidance of Palmer was something he knew everyone had noticed, but none of them had the balls to mention it to him. Mick glared at her, his hand going for his fire gun before he realized it as he fought the urge to burn her where she stood.

      “Do I look like I give a damn about what Snart would feel? That idiot died, he doesn't get a say here. He went and left me in care of a damn puppy dog of a man who will just get himself killed in another way without caring how the hell I'd feel about it. I put what Snart and I had with him to bed when Snart died, so drop it.” He growled, only stumbling over his words once because he’d been drinking all day. Sara stared at him, like she couldn’t believe what had come out of his mouth, then shook her head. Her arms uncrossing and fists clenching.

      “So that’s how it’s going to be. Snart chose to sacrifice himself for both of you, because he wanted to have a choice in how his life played out after everything we found out. Because he loved you and you took Ray's place. And you repay that sacrifice with drinking yourself into a stupor everyday and ignoring the best damn thing that happened to either of you. People like Ray? They don’t fall for people like us Mick, and they sure as hell don’t stick around looking for any sign that they still have a chance after people like us tear thier hearts out and give it a good stomp. But Ray… If you gave him one sign that he was still wanted I’m willing to bet everything that's happened since Snart went and died on you two would be forgotten. And you still don’t know how damn lucky you are which is just sad.” She spat at him before leaving. Mick drained the rest of his beer, before reaching for another one without pausing. Blondie could think the puppy was something special, but Mick had one husband die on him and look where he was now? If he let Palmer back into his life, and the other man succeeded in dying he knew he wouldn't come back from that.

      He knew that he couldn’t risk what Puppy’s eventual death would do to him if they continued the relationship that they had with Snart, with the other man letting him back in as if he hadn’t spent the last year or so drunk off his ass on and off missions. And Puppy would die. It was just a matter of time because Palmer had no self preservation. Half the bottle of beer was gone in one go, as the Pyro continued on his mission to forget the partner that he had lost, and the one that he had thrown away because his eventual end would finish destroying him. He had to have some self preservation hidden away in his brain after all, it wasn’t fear or that's what he told himself.

* * *

 

       Sara was more then a little frustrated as she left Rory behind in his room drinking away his memories and regrets. She had tried to make him see sense because this had gone on long enough, but at this rate Ray was going to do something stupid and Rory was just going to see it as his point being proven. Rip had once implied that they were chosen because they were inconsequential to the timeline. Something that was as much bullshit, as it had been taken to heart by the purest among them. She wished she could go back and Rip the former Captain’s tongue out without causing a paradox more then ever right now. Even when he wasn't with them anymore he was still causing problems for her people and she had no idea how to fix it.

       Ray had taken it to mean that he was expendable, as had been proven when the man with two partners had just stepped up to the Oculus. Hell each of the men who had stop holding that damned thing had been together, but had their own reasons for stepping up. Ray… who was convinced even now that if he was gone nothing would change, that Snart and Rory would have been able to continue on and the world wouldn’t stop turning. Even by then that hadn’t been true. Sara had seen the way Snart’s eyes had Zeroed onto Ray when they first met, and the seduction that had followed- the other man had mattered to Snart, and that she liked to think that fact hadn't changed with the man's death, that Snart would be upset for him.

      Mick was right, Leonard had intended him to care for Ray with him gone, but that hadn’t happened, and she could see the beginning of the end for one of her crew members had already come to pass. Rory was like a cockroach, he would survive this. But Raymond? She had seen how hard that man loved, and he had lost it all when Snart decided that he would be the one dying that day. Either Ray was going to die on a mission because he got careless… or he was going to be leaving them. And It was going to happen soon, because she couldn't see him taking much more of Mick's indifference, not when  it was clear to anyone who looked that Raymond had lost all hope.

     As she walked away she didn’t noticed the object of her thoughts standing close to Mick’s door, a stunned and broken expression on his face. If she had, she would have watched him closer to make sure he didn't slip up on purpose to end it. And she would have tried to talk to him and let him know that he wasn’t alone. That he was worth his weight in gold to this team. But seeing as she didn’t notice, so didn’t know the genius had heard her talk with Mick all she saw in the coming missions was his recklessness growing, and Mick lashing out at him for slowly proving he was right. And she still had no idea how to fix it so she just bit her lip and hoped Rory would change his mind and do something about what they all saw happening.

* * *

 

       The Oculus. Taking Mick’s place hadn’t required a second thought. He couldn’t accept his oldest partner dying before him, trusted he would keep thier youngest partner safe, and was so damn desperate to make a choice that he knew was purely his own. Like Raymond was. As the thought hit him where he was floating, feeling like he was swaddled in cotton- there had been no pain in the explosion, just the feeling of being surrounded.. then timelessness- he could see the tall genius in all of his glory. But what he was seeing wasn't at all what he had expected to happen after he chose to take Mick's place. It was happening all wrong.

      Flashes of Ray running from dinosaurs over and over again, of the genius being told he was nothing without his suit after losing it. Mick yelling, screaming and drinking… That wasn’t what he had meant to leave Raymond to. Why was Mick not protecting him, frying that woman where she stood for belittling him? And how in the hell had Raymond ended up alone, with dinosaurs for months? He started slowing the flashes down by concentrating- needing to know more about what was happening. About what had happened since he had died, and as he studied them he was becoming more and more angry as he saw himself taken from the timeline and turned to the demented speedster’s side with a health dose of mind fuckery helping that turn along. No one, save one, even suspecting that what was going on wasn't something that he would do.

      And when he watched how Mick was played, how he joined the Legion when the demented version of himself asked him and how he gave them what Raymond and the others almost died for so many times just for a chance to be partner’s again he felt Ice settle in his chest. The sad, drunken version of his husband hadn’t even blinked twice about leaving their third behind just as long as he got back what had been lost to him. Mick had come to regret it.. when he realized that the version he had chosen was not quite right and that his choice wouldn't end in the happy ever after he thought it would. Leonard took great pleasure in watching Raymond punch Mick, and even greater pleasure in hearing Mick declare he had deserved it, not protesting for even a moment about the stinging flesh their third had left behind. Leonard would have frozen a body part off and maybe asked Gideon to replace it at another time, but the punch would have to do until he could add his own punishment to it.

     The Legends managed to repair that fiasco, but they only had been able to by shattering time even more then their previous meddling and mistakes had. What disturbed the out of time man more then watching himself kill a version of Mick, was the fact that no one but Raymond realized just how the Legion had turned Leonard. Even as the twisted version of himself seemed content in playing back up to the speedster and his little friends and hurt Mick, they hadn’t looked for the manipulations they had found Rip under at all… just accepted that this version was dark enough to want what had been offered to him, twisted enough to kill Mick to protect his new evil little friends. Mick not noticing hurt the most if he was honest. The others… they hadn’t even realized that he and Mick were partners in every sense of the word for a long time, even as they had been seducing Raymond, so their ignorance was forgivable. But Mick should have known that something was changed in the version that he had changed the world with and for, but in the end this Mick was a drunken fool of a man. After watching all of this it surprised Leonard that he was functioning at all these days.

      Leonard watched, unable to help, as the genius jacked himself into the same machine that they had used to save Rip and drew Leonard- a version he hadn’t known yet, from the control while the others were distracted during the trip to return Snart to his timeline. His youngest Partner then convinced the other man not to tell what he had done after he was finished, all bashful, pleading and awkward as he did because he knew his actions were verging on suicidal. If he hadn't succeeded.. The trapped man didn't want to consider what would have happened to him. As he watched everything play out before him, he remembered what Mick had tried to erase that night. Remembered that he had held onto the fact that somewhere out there- some time in the future he would meet a ball of sunshine that loved him enough to risk going into a mind that he was unfamiliar with and pry his trapped subconscious out of it's own hell before it was set in stone by the well meaning do gooders that he had called a team. And that memory is what had made him decide that he and Mick were becoming Legends in the first place once he had seen Raymond, he knew that they needed to be with there with the Legends or the ball of sunshine would have been theirs would slip away. That the one thing he had held true for so long would never some to pass.

      Icy cold rage gripped Leonard further as Mick walked away after everything was said in done- as the Pyro left Raymond behind in favor of living on a private beach and getting drunk in the sun all day like the other man was nothing more then a phase. That was not the man he had pledged himself to. That he had married and spent the better part of 30 years with. His Mick had died as surely as Leonard had with the Oculus exploding, leaving Raymond behind as their sole widow and he couldn't do a thing to him to make him see what he was doing was exceedingly stupid while he was like this. Mick had been as committed to Raymond as he had been, or so he thought because once that man saw someone as his he didn't let go without a fight, but what he was seeing wasn't  reflecting that commitment at all. He had thought they would make it passed his death together, that they come out of the pain as a strong unit. Obviously he had been wrong about that and more if Mick could do this to someone he had claimed to love, god knows Leonard knew that he wasn't afraid of commitment, so the only thing it could be was fear. Far of another loss and that was all on Leonard for being the first one gone

     Time was still fracturing around him, the cracks it made as the stress echoing through it became to much becoming audible though the cotton padding that seemed to be holding him firmly in place wherever he was, so this wasn’t over- as long as time was still fracturing it hadn't completely been screwed and there was still more to see. He was proven right with the next flash. Rip… the fucking Time Bastard reformed had gone and formed a mindless agency after telling the others he had nothing left to teach them and leaving them to their own devices to try and fix things. He had done so after being absent for much of the Legend's last adventure and feeling replaced as the time ships Captain when he had been around. Apperently he couldn't handle not being the mighty Captain and he had set out to become the hero once more at their expense. Rip was the reason the team was grounded, trapped in the mundane and it wasn’t until Caesar had rained on Mick’s parade that changed.

      Sara brought the team together again, fighting tooth and nail not be stuck on the sidelines when time was such a mess because of their decisions, and in her defense she had tried to snap Mick out of his drunken stupor and avoidance of Raymond. It was too little too late though and Raymond heard their conversation from the hallway. The look on his face was too much for Leonard, who started fighting against the wrapping around him instead of floating serenely wherever the hell he was. He had made a mistake in trusting that Mick would take care of their third and he needed to make that right before Raymond did something incredibly stupid and there wasn’t a chance to fix this aberration. He needed to get back to Raymond before Mick's prediction became true, and he had to do it NOW.

* * *

 

      Barry Allen stared hard at the body that was laying in front of him wondering what the hell he was going to do, and if someone up there thought he was having a slow week when they decided to toss this at him. Ray had told them that Snart was dead- that he had blown himself up at the end of the universe to save everyone, but he had never expected to see this. A body for Lisa to bury, it’s clothing slightly singed, but intact and unmarked as far as he could tell. He didn’t have the voice in him to call out for one of the others, so they could help him get Snart to the labs and cleaned up before Lisa had to see him like this, because his throat felt like it was clogged. Hearing about Leonard being dead was different from actually seeing him laying on the ground in front of him, and he liked the man’s sister even if the man and Rory had been a pain. He didn't know if he could be the one to tell her that Snart had come home in a way, and see her cry over his body.

      Then all of a sudden the body moved, gasped and chocked and it drew air into it's lungs violently and Barry suddenly knew he wasn’t looking at a dead man, that somehow the other man had survived blowing himself up. He dropped to his knees to turn Snart onto his back so he could breath easier, and to find out what kind of injuries he was working with so he knew if moving him himself was even a possibility. Barry couldn't see any damage to his face that he had to be worried about, and it looked like there were no wounds to his front either- the other man had always been one lucky son of a bitch. As he looked back to Snart's face the Speedster found himself looking into vibrant blue eyes. Both men stared at each other in shock as Leonard panted.

     “Scarlet? I fail to understand how I ended up here. This wasn’t where I wanted to be.” Snart finally growled, his voice accusing like the speedster had something to do with him being here and not wherever the hell he had wanted to be instead, which was ludicrous considering he had thought that he was dead. Barry raised an eyebrow at him, looking half amused and half confused by his accusation. It was damned good to hear his voice, but he had no idea what had happened to bring Snart here so the other man was asking the wrong person questions.

      “How am I supposed to know how you got here? You just appeared suddenly and I spent 5 minutes looking at what I thought was a dead body, and trying to figure out how the hell I was going to tell Lisa that your grave didn’t need to be empty anymore. You sound like you know more about it, considering it sounded like you were trying for somewhere else though, so maybe once we get you checked over you can explain it to me.” He replied, feeling like he had to point out the fact that the other man had been dead for some reason as he spoke. Snarts eyebrows shot up. Then his face softened after a few moments of staring.

      “Raymond told you all what happened, of course. Did he leave you a way of contacting him directly, not a general means to hail the others if you all were in need?” He asked, sounding… softer then Barry had ever heard him. Of course Barry and everyone here hadn’t known that Snart and Rory had coerced Raymond Palmer into joining their relationship until Ray had turned up red eyed and full of bad news about Snart. Lisa still swore she was going to skin Rory if she ever saw him again, for making the youngest in their relationship be the one who had to carry that news to them instead of being man enough to come and break the news himself. He didn't miss the fact that Leonard asked about Raymond first, that was something Lisa would like to hear even if it confused the hell out of Barry considering how close the other man had been to Rory the last time he had saw them. She had taken a liking to Palmer- and hadn’t let him leave until he had promised they would stay in touch, that at least one of her brother’s Partner’s would remember they were her family now too. Barry didn’t think Palmer had taken her words to heart, but he had left a strange white device  with her that could get a hold of him personally when ever he happened to be. The ones here at the lab and with the others got ahold of Gideon and others would know about the call if they used them. It sounded like Snart would prefer the one Lisa had which was good in a way.

      “Yeah. Lisa made him so she could check in on him from time to time, and that will be easier to grab without anyone seeing then the one Cisco has. But you have to know that things have been hectic on both ends so I don’t think she’s had much interaction with him. Wait. Does he know that you're alive?” He asked, his voice raising pitch near the end of his statement as he asked the more important question. If Palmer knew Leonard was alive and hadn’t told Lisa there would be hell to pay, but if he didn’t know… Well Ray hadn’t looked too good the last time they had managed to call.

      “No Barry. Raymond does not know. I did just appear before you singed and fresh from my experience in being blown up after all, hence me asking for a way to reach him.” Leonard muttered, bringing a hand up to grasp at the bridge of his nose. “The device please? I need to call my partner so that he is on his way here before he does something exceedingly ill advised.” He added, one eye visibly glaring at Barry, who still felt so very confused by the fact that he was only referring to Ray. Because it sounded like Snart was set on bringing just one of his partners into the know that he was alive still- like Rory wasn't a priority and from what Raymond had said he had taken Mick’s place when the Oculus was going nuclear so the other man had still be part of the equation that was their relationship when Snart got himself killed. What had changed in between then and now that had the ice wielder disregarding the fire?

       “Partner? What about the other one? I mean you did take his place at the Oculus and shouldn't he know you're not dead as well?” He blurted out unable to stop himself from asking, only to be treated to the hand lowering and both blue eyes locking onto him with a fierce intensity. Snart did not look amused by his unintentional stalling, and he looked even less pleased by him asking about Rory's right to know of his survival. There was a story there, but he wouldn't be getting it any time soon if the look said anything.

       “The Device Mr. Allen, I will not ask nicely again. I may be without my gun but there are plenty of things I can and will do to harm you should I not be in possession of it within the next five minutes. Mick will eventually find out about my survival, but I am less then eager for that to be any time soon.” Snart bit out. Barry prayed Lisa would forgive him as he sped to her place and swiped the small device. Hopefully having her brother alive would negate the fact that he had stolen from her. Hopefully, if being seen by the others in the lab and then being stalled with having to explain why he was taking it wasn't such a possibility he would have gone there, but it was and he didn't want to see if the newly returned man would follow through on his threat. God forbid if he ended up hurting himself more while trying, because that would be on Barry for not listening to him. Snart had pulled himself into a sitting position by the time he had returned, which was an accomplishment seeing as he had barely been gone, and as soon as the Speedster stopped he held out his hand, expecting Barry to hand over his stolen goods.

     “You uh probably shouldn’t have moved if you’ve been in an explosion and all.” Barry said stupidly, holding onto the white object tightly. If Snart just called Ray the other man would freak out, and with Snart in the mood that he was in he didn’t see that going well at all. Hurried footsteps followed the path Barry had taken, obviously his trail had been seen as he was opening doors to get out of the lab- his speed could hide a lot of things but not getting in and out of closed doors after all and they would be having company soon because it wouldn't have taken long to  look over the survelliance videos to find out where he had come from.

     “Everything alright down here Barry?” Cisco asked loudly, coming down the hall and making a ton of noise- so Barry and whoever he was with would know he was on his way no doubt. Snart growled at the speedster who shifted. It wasn’t his fault that he’d been followed? Now was it?

      “Kinda Cisco. We’re going to need a medical team down here. Seems like someone decided it was time to stop being dead. He wanted to call Ray so I kinda… got the device for him from Lisa so thre was no middle man or wait. But he’s moved and with being in an explosion and all I don’t think that’s a good idea until we know there’s no damage. And did I mention that Lisa is going to kill me all because I wanted to avoid keeping him from talking to Ray so he would go to medical without trying to fight? She will not be amused by me taking her things at all I don't think.” The younger man called out over his shoulder, wanting to both warn his friend before he saw a dead man sitting in the hall and let him know that they would be contacting Ray before medical was an option if they wanted to avoid him resisting. Cisco stopped walking for a moment.

     “Snart’s here?” He asked, sounding just a little bit afraid and more then a little disbelieving. But seeing as Rory and Snart had kidnapped him once that wasn’t so odd, experiences like that stick around and have a way of haunting you but Barry was pretty sure he wasn't truly afraid of him. The disbelief was expected, considering Barry didn't know if he really believed it himself and he had been talking with the other man. This entire situation was surreal, and he half expected to wake up and to have been dreaming.

     “Yeah.” He replied, even as Snart shook his head no, trying to make him take back his words with a steely glare. He heard Cisco curse before calling for a med team and start running towards them again. He came to an abrupt stop by Barry once he reached him, and the stare he leveled Snart with was just as disbelieving as his voice had been.

     “You look like shit, and Lisa is going to skin you alive for dying on her.” Cisco blurted out after a moment, Snart looked at them both unimpressed, and motioned with his hand towards the white device again impatiently. He wasn't giving up on getting to talk to Ray it seemed.

     “The communicator.” He demanded tightly. “If you insist making a spectacle of my return from the dead, I wish to have my partner in route. The device I died with was informative of what he has gone through since my demise, and I should very much like him away from the ship and those on board for some time. Since I doubt once you get me to medical I will be released until it’s clear I have suffered no ill effects from my time dead I want Raymond with me. So he can be cared for himself, and reassure himself that I am indeed who I claim to be, considering he’s had a lovely chance to see a rather unpleasant and highly modified version of my past self so he might be understandingly doubtful of my validity.” He explained plainly when Cisco started to say it would be a bad idea. Barry looked at his friend’s brother before nodding once. But he didn’t hand the device over to the man on the floor. If Ray was around anyone and answered then they would all know and be here with Palmer. From Snart’s words that wasn’t what he wanted, so the other man would have to wait until he had Ray away from everyone.

      “I’ll call and get him heading in this direction before handing you over. If he’s around any of his team then his reaction or your voice will give you away and I’m getting the feeling that you don’t want anyone but Ray to know you’re alive yet.” He explained when the other man made to stand up and grab the device after a moment, before pressing the buttons he needed to. Ray picked up almost immediately. He looked tired, and had some blood running down his face- which was more alarming then the dead man who was suddenly alive in front of Barry.

     “Is everything okay Barry?” Raymond asked, using his sleeve to wipe at the blood and clearly distracted. As Barry stared at him- unable to speak for a moment as his mind raced, the Doctor cleaned most of the blood away and picked up a device which he used on himself. He was in his room, why he wasn’t in the med bay of his ship Barry didn’t understand. But the speedster did see why Snart wanted him away from there. He looked even worse then when he had informed them of Snart’s death. Something wasn’t right there, and even if Snart wasn’t here he’d be asking him to visit.

      “I could ask the same of you Ray, seeing as I just saw you clean up and heal a head wound in your room and not in the med bay. Something’s come up here and we’d like you’re opinion on it. Do you think you’re up for a trip in your jump ship I think you called it?” He asked, ignoring how Leonard’s eyes focused on him and his mouth drew down into a severe frown at what he had revealed to him. Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was quiet for a moment before nodding, coming to a decision.

    “I think I could use some time off the Waverider after this last mission. Gideon, please inform Sara that I’ll be taking the jump ship to Central City, I’m needed for a consult and will be back as soon as I’m finished.” Ray murmured, sounding broken. Barry heard the ship give it’s acknowledgement, as he watched Ray pack a small bag, he seemed to be moving stiffly and the speedster had to wonder if he had other injuries, ones he wasn’t tending to. Well he had a feeling that wouldn’t be the case for long, he knew that Snart would be taking care of the Genius personally soon enough.

    “Are you feeling alright?” Barry couldn’t help but ask as the Dr. made his way to the jump ship, he hadn’t disconnected the call, which was good for Snart getting to talk to him before he got there, but felt more like Ray was lonely to Barry. Like he wanted to stay on the call to not be alone and that disturbed Barry because he was supposed to be surrounded by friends on that ship, so why did he seem so alone? Ray looked into the device before sighing and shaking his head.

     “No. And I haven’t been alright for a long time now. Not since…” Ray replied, sounding defeated and broken. Barry shared a look with Cisco and wondered how they had ever let Palmer go back to his team in the state he was in. If Snart was pissed at Palmer’s team for not making sure he was okay, then he would be just as pissed at them for having known he wasn’t handling his death well and letting him go back. But they hadn’t had a reason to think that he wasn’t being supported there, he hadn't given an indication when he visited.

    “We’ll turn this consult into some R and R time for you then Ray. I have to tell you that Lisa is going to be pissed that  her brother-in-law is looking like he’s been through the grinder a time or two when she made him promise her that he would be taking care of himself though. Not cool man. ” Cisco chimed up, coming into view. A small smile spread over Ray’s lips, as he opened a door and buckled into a seat after stashing his bag in a compartment.

    “Lisa scares me just a little so forgive me if that doesn't make me jump with joy.” He confessed sheepishly, a small smile playing on his lips as he entered the coordinates that he needed. The ship started up, and exited the much larger time ship. It was only then that Leonard made a sound, an amused snort, once again motioning for the device to be handed to him. Barry and Cisco shared another look as Ray stiffened. “Just what is this consult for Barry?” The scientist asked, his words sharp and brittle, as if that one noise had identified something to him. Leonard chuckled as Barry moved to hand him the device, he took it with a nod in the speedster's Direction, before looking into the screen and at the pale man on it.

    “It’s less of a consult and more of getting my partner here because I asked them to Pretty. You see I kind of dropped in on Scarlet and his team a little singed around the edges and they want me to go to medical since I was… dead in a way, but the Oculus showed me that you were not okay. That you haven’t been treated as you should have been by our… teammates in my absence and I will not leave you there another second so in exchange for playing nice they graciously called you.” Snart announced in a drawl, his voice steady as worry played over his face as he took in the other man's condition. Ray inhaled sharply, reaching towards the screen before stopping himself and clenching his hand to keep it away from the screen.

     “I…I should really go get Mick before I leave. This... It's something he should know Leonard. That you're alive... back. He's been. He's not been himself.” The scientist murmured, his voice sounding faint and his skin paling even more then it had been. Snart rolled his eyes, shaking his head sharply. He didn't want to see Mick right now, not until he had Raymond here with him, and knew that he was well into recovering. Then... Perhaps he wouldn't be tempted to Freeze parts of Mick and watch as they shattered.

    “No, you really shouldn’t Raymond. The drunken fool can wait until we decide to go back or eventually meet up with the merry band of idiots he’s with when they visit the city and not a moment before then. I might do something you would regret if I see him with my current mindset after what I have seen. His issues have cause more harm then good in this respect.” Snart retorted sharply, once again denying contact with his oldest partner. Palmer groaned, his face falling at the denial and stamen, distress clearly visible.

     “Right. The Oculus showed you things. I’m guessing you have a thing or two to say about that.” He muttered, sounding apprehensive. Barry felt like he should be looking away as the two talked, and a glance at Cisco said the other man had walked away and was talking into his phone. If he had to guess, Cisco was getting Lisa on her way over here, but then again he was her boyfriend so that made sense given her brother was suddenly alive and her favorite in-law didn't look to be in very good condition. She would kill him from keeping it a secret after all. Snart sighed, sounding tired.

     “Anything I have to say can wait until you are here with me, and away from the Waverider Raymond. There will be talks, but out of those you are leaving behind you have the least to worry about.” He agreed. Raymond nodded, typing something else into the counsel. The picture distorted for a second, and Leonard glared down the hall as he heard a gurney being wheeled closer. He really did not want to be disconnected from Raymond until the other man was with him, if not closer then the time ship. Raymond laughed softly drawing his attention from the hall and he saw the other man’s lips had quirked, and he had been watching Len stare down the hall.

      “I take it your ride to medical is coming?” The doctor half teased, half asked. Len nodded, glaring in the halls direction again before looking back at him.

      “Indeed. I would prefer to know you are closer before cooperating with the do gooder’s worries. I feel sore, but fine enough to move around and I’ve been injured enough to be able to know when I need help but they don’t seem be capable of understanding that.” he complained, letting his annoyance at being babied be known. He wasn't going to break of die on them if he didn't get to medical right away. The quirk of Ray’s lips turned into a soft smile as he spoke, and his eyes were filled with a sad relief.

      “Don’t fight them Len. I need to know for sure that you’re okay after what happened with the Oculus. You’ve been… gone over two years now, and I’m not going to complain that you’re back withus now. But it’s been so long since something good happened to me that I’m not going to really be able to believe that this isn’t some crazy hallucination until I’m able to touch you myself. This could all be some concussion dream even if Gideon oversaw me healing my head.” Ray pleaded with him, sounding lost again, before a voice was heard over the jump ships coms. Leonard immediately recognized who it was and stayed quiet, not wanting the other person to know he was alive. 

       “Haircut! Sara just informed me that you’re on a little field trip after I brought up that you hadn’t gone to medical after that last disaster of a mission to get your head wound treated. Turn that ship around now so Gideon can make sure you’re cleared to be flying the damn thing, or I won’t give a damn about our Captain’s order’s to let you have your play date with the nerds- I’ll bring the Waverider to you.” Mick Rory demanded gruffly, sounding worried beneath the pissed off overtones. Ray bit his lip, his hand reaching out to the counsel, he hit a few buttons and the ship obviously set down, landing. Barry looked over to Cisco who was gone. He’d slipped out sometime during the talk, and hopefully knew the other man had landed.

       “I healed up the head wound under Gideon’s supervision in my room Mick, as I’m sure she told you and Sara given the Captain isn’t the one telling me to come back right now. Seeing as I just landed at my destination I don’t think I will be coming back right away though. Especially since it looks like they’re ready to take me to their own medical if I’m reading the wheelchair correctly. Damn one of them got a hold of Lisa, she’s heading my direction now, I’m pretty sure this was a set up she planned because I haven’t visited. So There’s that too.” Ray babbled, sounding stressed as he stared at Leonard while talking to Rory, he had only glanced out his window once though. Barry wasn’t sure if the other man had seen Lisa, but if Cisco had told her that Ray was visiting and looked rough it wouldn’t surprise him. Leonard was looking at Ray with a somehow reassuring smirk- as if encouraging him, so it could be a lie.

       “Damn it Pretty… Should have known this was more then a play date when Lance told me where you were going. Get your damn head in order while you’re there, I don’t want to fucking deal with you dying on us to.” Mick barked out, sounding equally parts relieved and bitter. Ray looked away from the monitor, smiling sadly at the wall where Rory's voice was coming from.

      “I think every things going to be fine now Mick. Take care of yourself and ease up on the day drinking or I’ll give Lisa the Jump ship so she can get you in order, remember I told you she sees you as family and she won't like what you've been doing to yourself.” It sounded like a goodbye to Leonard and Barry, and apparently Mick who growled, the sound of something cracking following the sound, indicating that he had broken something.

      “You’ve got two weeks before I’m dragging your ass home Palmer.” Mick warned, telling the Doctor that this wouldn't be the end, no matter what he had planned without saying so, before the line cut off as he hung up. Ray collapsed in on himself as the gurney arrived for Leonard.

      “We will deal with Mick and his myriad of issues another time Raymond. It looks like we are both needed in medical. I’ll see you there Pretty.” the man on the floor promised the one in the ship. Raymond looked up, before nodding and the screen went blank. As Barry went to help Snart up he was talking under his breath, he tried ignoring the threats directed at his oldest partner but it wasn’t easy when he remembered how close they had been, before the time traveling had began. But the Rory he had known wasn’t the one who had spoken either, so he could see how things had changed.

       “Losing you couldn’t have been easy on Rory Snart.” Barry felt he had to remind the other man as they got him on the gurney. Snart snorted, glaring at the speedster.

      “There’s a difference between mourning, and drinking your life away while letting your remaining partner suffer alone Mr. Allen and that is just what Mick has done while I have been absent.” He shot back angrily. Barry rolled his eyes, because everyone handled loss differently, and Rory’s response didn’t seem too out of character. The man didn’t do feelings, and was self destructing because he couldn't deal with the loss he had experienced. The fact that Ray had gotten hurt during the process was upsetting, but Snart seemed to have made the decision to cut off his longtime partner because of it. When Barry’s phone rang he answered it, needing a distraction from his thoughts and wondering just when he had become the pyro's defender in all of this.

       “Get Snart to Medical, looks like he was right in wanting Palmer here. The guys a mess- he has at least a couple of broken ribs from his reaction to Lisa’s hug, and he was limping coming out of his ship so I think there might be some damage to his leg.” Cisco reported, his voice tight. Barry could here Lisa fuming in the background, swearing that she wasn’t going to let her brother go back to people who obviously didn’t have his back. Suddenly Rory’s demand that Palmer get back to their ship didn’t seem so outrageous. The Firestarter had truly been worried about the genius, beneath his gruff that had to prove something to Snart Right?

       “We’re on our way.” He responded, before hanging up. He looked at Leonard, who had raised an eyebrow at him in question. He sighed, before rubbing a hand over his face, and motioning the men who had brought the gurney to get moving. Somehow dealing with Central city was much more easier then dealing with a newly alive again Leonard Snart and the drama that he brought with him.  

        “Looks like Ray is in rougher shape then we thought. Lisa was waiting for him apparently, and her hug didn’t go over quite so well. They’re thinking at least a couple broken ribs and Cisco’s worried that there’s something going on with his leg.” he informed the bed bound man after a moment of internal debate. Snart sighed, sounding weary.

        “So Mick was right to be upset at his departure without medical attention. He will never let me live that down once he finds out that I was the one to bring him here.” He muttered almost to himself. “Get me to Medical so I can be cleared, and able to move around without you freaking out over nothing.” Barry rolled his eyes and walked behind the gurney as it was pushed to the labs, wondering what would happen next and what chaos having Snart and Palmer here would bring.


End file.
